Professor Layton And The Eagle's Claw
by Lucy Ann Brooks
Summary: Luke Triton's cousin, Kathrine Pond, has to travel London with the Professor and Luke. What happens when her mother's house gets robbed? Her family's prized possession, the Eagle's Claw, gets stolen, or so everyone thinks?
1. Leaving Home

**Okay, I absolutely love the PL series! **

**Who's excited to get the new game: Professor Layton And The Unwound Future? **

**Well, if you're from the US, like me, you'll get it September 12, 2010**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the PL characters, but I DO own Kathrine and her mother. . .and any other random characters I make up :)

* * *

**

**POV: Kathrine Pond**

"Kathrine," mother called from downstairs.

"Yes, mum?" I closed my writing journal and hid it in it's special place.

"Could you come here a moment?"she asked with her thick British accent.

"Alright," I replied with the same accent. "Where are you?" I left my room and closed the door behind me slowly.

"I'm in the family room," her voice became clearer when I descended the stairs.

"What did you wa-" I looked up to see she wasn't alone.

My cousin, Luke Triton, and a tall, thin gentleman around 6 feet tall, dressed in a brown suit, the collar of the jacket covering his neck, with an orange shirt underneath and some clunky looking green shoes.

"Oh, hello, Luke," I stood next to my mother. "Mum, what's going on here?"

"Professor Layton and I want you to come travel London with us!" Luke's voice was deeper now.

Then again, I haven't seen him for 3 years.

He's 14 now, and yet, he still wears his white tuxedo shirt, light blue sweater, jade green shorts, brown suspenders at his sides, his white socks, brown shoes, and, my favorite, his light blue hat.

"You certainly grew up," I smiled at him and gave him a small hug.

"As have you."

"So, you're the famous Professor Layton?" I looked at the tall, mysterious-looking gentleman.

"I wouldn't consider myself 'famous', my dear," he re-adjusted his tall top hat, "But I will admit my name has been in the papers more than a few times."

"Yes, I did read about you once or twice, I believe," mother interrupted.

"Alright," Luke smiled at me, "I do remember your love to change the subject when you didn't like what you heard."

Busted.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, Luke," I smiled nervously at him.

"You don't want to come traveling, do you?" Luke's smile faded quickly.

"Um. . .I really don't know about it," I looked at mother, "What do you think I should do?"

"I think," she began, "you need to go. You're safer with them than you could be in this town."

"What is that supposed-" my voice broke, "I don't know about it."

"Go," she insisted with a caring smile that said I-only-want-what's-best-for-you.

"Alright, mum. I'll go."

"Good girl, now go pack some of your things."

I ran up the stairs, but only halfway.

"She needs to stay safe," I over heard mother say.

"I promise you," the professor's voice rang out, "she will be safe with us. We won't let harm come to her."

"Thank you, with everyone trying to get their hands on the Eagle's Claw, they'd do anything to get it."

Eagle's Claw?

Oh! She means the gift we got from my grandparents before they passed.

I ran up quickly and grabbed the box containing it from her room and packed it.

I'm sorry, mother, but I have to do what I believe is right.

I hid it under some clothes and closed my small suitcase.

"Are you ready?" Luke knocked on my door.

"Yes," I said, "Let's get a move on."

* * *

**What do you think of it? I really wanna know if you guys like it so far or not.**

**I will give more information about Kathrine in the next chapter :)  
**


	2. Fake

POV: Luke Triton

"Can you believe she almost didn't come along?" I asked the professor looking back at my sleeping cousin. "All she ever does is stay in her room and write."

"I completely understand why she wouldn't want to come," Professor Layton spoke up moments later.

"Why do you say that?" I looked back at him.

"It's fairly simple, Luke, would you automatically agree to a trip with a complete stranger?"

He got me there, "Well, no, I suppose not, but I'm not a stranger, professor."

"See, I say we try to see things from her point of view a little more."

"As Always, Professor, you're right."

"Luke, you know as well as I do that I have to be wrong once in a while."

Again, he was right, "I know, Professor," I smiled sheepishly,"I know."

* * *

POV: Kathrine Pond

"Kathrine," Luke nudged me. "Wake up."

"Noooooo," I moaned.

"But you're awake," he said softly.

I managed a small smile, "I may be awake, but I wish to sleep some more."

"That's what night time is for, Silly," he shook my shoulder, "Come on, Kat, please come with us."

Kat. He hasn't called me that since I was 8.

"Kat? Will you come?" I sat up straight and looked around.

I was still in the little red car with a high roof, 'The Laytonmobile' as Luke called it.

The professor was not inside. "Where's Professor Layton?" I pointed to the driver seat.

"He is inspecting the crime scene," Luke responded calmly.

"Crime scene? What crime scene?" I pushed the car door open and jumped out, "Just what is going on around here?"

"Please, do calm down, Kat," Luke got out of the car as well, "This is a common thing with the professor."

"You must be joking," I laughed aloud.

He remained silent.

"Oh," my laugh faded. "This is real."

He nodded.

"Where are we, exactly?"

"Your house."

"Heh?" I turned around to see my house.

He was right.

I ran inside.

"Woah, little lady," an officer stuck his arm out making me stop halfway through the family room. "You can't go in there."

"But this is _my_ house," I moved his arm out of the way, and ran to my mother's room. "Mother!" I ran, and clung to her.

"Kathrine, darling, what are you doing here?" she looked at me. "You _do_ know what happened here, don't you?"

"No, mum," I shook my head.

"The Eagle's Claw was stolen."

That can't be. I left a box very similar to the one I had taken with me. We never opened the box before, so no one, but my grandparents truly knew what it was.

"You need to stay away from this town," she looked at me. "I can't risk anything happening to you."

* * *

**Sorry if this was suckish, but I just wanted to update to update.**

**I will try to update this soon  
**


End file.
